How Our Story End ?
by rikka.kocchi
Summary: sudah berapa aku mengulang,sudah berapa lama lagi?/dalam pengulangan waktu ini ia harus membayarnya dengan mengubah gendernya sendiri. ia hanya berharap pemuda penakut tersebut akan aman dan merasakan kebahagiaan (Warning, Gaje and typo.) genderbend.


**HOW OUR STORY END ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PUREZENTO**

 **.**

 **A NEON EVANGELION GENESIS FIC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GAJE AND OOC ALL THE WAY**

 **SHOUJO-AI (?)**

 **SLASH SHOUNEN-AI**

 **.**

 **NGE IS NOT BY ME. ONLY THIS FIC IS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DUN LIKE DUN READ! I'M SERIOUS**

 **DEAD SERIOUS**

 **Apa susahnya sih hidup sebagai cewek ?**

Gampang

 **Kalau begitu, jadi perempuan mau ?**

Lha? Aku lelaki

Pagi yang dimana saat-saat para makhluk hidup beraktifitas sembari menghirup udara segar. Cahaya teriknya menembus mata siapapun yang melihatnya. Mungkin sebagian akan memutuskan untuk merenggangkan tangan dan kaki mereka serta berkata, 'Ya tuhan, enak sekali tidur malam tadi.'

Semua itu di ambil alih oleh para makhluk. Mungkin terkecuali satu. Yaitu sang pemilik tirai hitam yang tidak memungkinkan cahaya matahari masuk kedalamnya. Kamar seukuran satu apartemen tidak terasa cukup untuknya. Apalagi ia harus membaginya dengan adik laki-lakinya.

Surai rambut bewarna silver-putihnya sangat indah maupun di dalam kegelapan. Seperti menyala sendiri bah lampu neon atau lightstick konser yang di pakai demi menghidupkan suasana. Wajah nan putihnya membuat perempuan tersebut di panggil 'Paras di Pagi Hari'. Walaupun di pipinya terdapat sedikit bed-marks ia tetap saja pulas di ranjang lembut bewarna merah krimsonnya tersebut.

Terdengar sedikit geraman yang keluar dari perempuan tersebut. Lebih tepatnya kata 'Adik,jangan membangunkanku.' Bila di dengar lebih detail. Pakaian piyama violet gelap dengan sedikit strip hijaunya sedikit terangkat sehingga memperlihatkan kulit mulus perutnya yang hamper menuju ke bra-nya.

Kakinya sedikit menendang-nendang alarm yang sedari tadi sudah membunyikan dirinya dengan nada 'Oi bangun.' Berkali-kali, tak lupa juga itu suara adiknya sendiri yang ia rekam lalu masukkan. Menurutnya lebih baik menendang alarm daripada harus basah kuyup dengan guyuran susu dari adiknya.

"Kak."

"Jangan ganggu aku Rei." Ia membalikkan badan dari adiknya,Rei.

"Kau berjanji akan mengantarku pergi kencan dengan pacarku."

"Apa peduliku. Pacarmu jelek ini." Kakaknya kemudian menutup kelopak matanya yang tadi hampir mau membuka 100 %.

Dengan sekejap Rei menarik kasur kakaknya tersebut,hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh. Muncullah serangan bertubi-tubi dari kaki adiknya tersebut. Walaupun dari wajahnya tidak ada ekspresi apapun. Hingga terdengar suara injakan adiknya tersebut ke lantai bawah.

Kakaknya dengan segera menopang kaki Rei dengan tangannya. "Yasudah, jangan menendang."

"Kaori, kamu memang yang terburuk." Komentar adiknya dengan pelan sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat tubuh mungil kakaknya, lalu menaruh belakang tubuhnya ke lehernya.

Ia membawanya keluar sembari menarik-narik kepala dan kakinya secara bersama-samaan.

"Hei! Aku perempuan!" teriak Kaori,kakaknya berkali-kali.

Akhirnya langkah kaki Rei terhenti diikuti dengan patahan terakhir untuk kakaknya. Di depan mereka sudah terdapat pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Terlihat dari luar bath-tub,shower dan sikat gigi ala kadar yang mereka butuhkan. Tentu saja kaca yang terpajang di sebelah shower ikut menambah penampilan yang awlanya buruk.

"Masuk." Rei menunjukkan jarinya.

"Tidak mau." Kaori melihat arah lain. Lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Apa aku harus memandika-"

"Tidak, nanti kau sengaja menyentuh dadaku."

"Oh sangat mature sekali."

Rei hanya mengangguk. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba mendorong kakaknya masuk kedalam kamar mandi tersebut. Tak lupa menguncinya dari luar. Dengan spontan gebrakan pintu mulai terdengar dari luar. Alasannya karena kakak anehnya tidak mau mandi.

"Aku yakin kau akan terpesona dengan pacarku nanti. Dia kan cantik juga." Rei komentar sambil duduk di depan pintu kamar mandi.

" . memang bisa apa dia?"

"Membiarkanku menyentuh-"

Terdengar suara gedoran dari pintu kamar mandi, yang sontak membuat Rei menjauh darinya.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi mesum begini?"

Terdengar sedikit geraman dari Kaori yang sekaran sedang membiarkan dirinya terbasahi oleh shower dingin. Air tersebut menyentuh kulitnya dengan perlahan tetapi,membuat nerves nya naik.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli. Aku lelaki ini kan? Sewajarnya aku berpikiran mesum terhadap wanita."

Setelah omongan Rei tadi, kakaknya tidak membalas lagi. Mungkin alasannya karena ia sedang menaruh tubuhnya kedalam tub agar seluruh busa yang terdapat dalam raganya dapat hilang.

Kaori hanya menatap cermin yang berada di depannya. Terasa sensasi hangat yang di keluarkan dari air yang ia gunakan. Kemudian ditekuklah kakinya ke dadanya.

"Wajar kah." Gumamnya yang mengeluarkan sedikit suara.

" _Kenapa kau sangat membenciku?"_

" _Lelaki tidak melakukan hal seperti itu! Kamu aneh dan kau tahu itu!"_

" _Lalu apa yang mereka lakukan saat jatuh cinta?"_

" _Aku tak tahu. Mungkin ingin menemui mereka,memeluk mereka,mencium mereka."_

" _Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku. Kau tidak menganggapku temankan? Kau membenciku kan?"_

"Kakak! Lama sekali! Ayo keluar" Teriak Rei sembari menggedorkan pintu biru tua kamar mandi.

Kaori yang sedari tadi tidak sengaja tertidur dengan mata masih membuka terbangun. Ia menata situasi dengan membalas adiknya lalu memperbaiki pandangan. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti ia mulai keluar dari tub licin hasil dari percampuran air dan sabun yang bertebaran basah di lantai keramik bewarna krem tersebut.

Ia mulai membalut dirinya dengan handuk putih yang tergantung di sisi sebelah kanan kamar mandi. Perlahan ia mengangkat rambutnya setelah berhasil membalut tubuh putih mulusnya. Kaori membuka pintu perlahan lalu keluar dengan wajah ceria sembari tertawa.

"Ya ampun kak. Ada apa?"

"Eh tidak kok. Kenapa kamu khawatir begitu?"

Rei terdiam mendung.

"Um, tidak apa-apa."

Mereka berdua berjalan satu arah ke kamar Kaori. Sampai akhirnya harus berpisah. Rei pergi ke lantai bawah untuk menyiapkan sarapan kakaknya. Sementara ia mengganti baju.

Kaori masuk lalu mengunci pintunya. Ia mengeluarkan nafas panjangnya lalu bergerak menuju tempat ganti baju. Di dalam lemari kayu oak cokelatnya terdapat banyak sweather serta topi hitam yang terlihat seperti topi jaman 90-an tapi,bedanya ada di kedua tonjolan yang berbentuk seperti telinga kucing. Tak lupa juga pin bewarna hitam dengan gambar topeng putih.

Ia menghirup udara kotor di dalam lemari,yang menurutnya sangat wangi. Mungkin alasannya karena disitu terdapat kamper. Ia menarik salah satu sweather bewarna hitamnya. Warna hitamnya berasal dari rajutan asli neneknya di ikuti dengan bintang-bintang kecil yang bertaburan manis di atas gelapnya hitam.

Di lanjutkan dengan rok ala seifuku perempuan di Kyoto yang panjangnya selutut. Rok tersebut bewarna putih pada keseluruhan dan merah sebagai strip atas dan bawah. Mengingat rambut dan mata Kaori yang cocok bila ia pakai warna tersebut.

Satu persatu ia pakai. Sampai akhirnya selesai. Ia membereskan handuknya. Ketika ia membungkuk pandangannya menuju ke topi yang lucu tersebut. Rasanya ingin sekali ia memakainya.

"Ah tidak-tidak. Sebagai calon kakak dari istri adikku, aku tidak boleh tampak memalukan dan keanak-anakan." Ucapnya.

Ia kemudian meninggalkan kamarnya secara terbuka. Untuk kemudian menikmati sarapan dengan adiknya. Saat ia turun di bawahnya sudah terdapat beberapa makanan. Antaranya nasi di mangkuk serta ikan yang di smoked, kesukaan Kaori.

Rei menempatkan dirinya di depan Kaori. Ia menata tempat duduknya lalu duduk. Ia kembali terlamun di mata indah kakaknya.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" desis nya.

"Tabris,jangan pura-pura tidak tahu."

Dengan kata tersebut membuat Kaori termendung sembari meletakkan peralatan makanannya. Suasana hatinya yang ceria berubah menjadi sedikit gelap. Tangannya tidak bergemetar maupun bergerak, ia hanya terdiam.

"Aku bukan Tabris di dunia ini." Ia menyempatkan untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Lalu kau di sini untuk apa? Menyelamatkan pemuda egois itu setelah kau mati sebelum third impact batal?"

Sekali lagi kata-kata yang tampaknya menusuk hati di lontarkan dari mulut Rei. Spontan Kaori hanya bangkit kemudian melemparkan peralatan makanannya hingga salah satu dari mereka pecah ke tempat cuci.

Ia mengarahkan langkahnya keluar untuk menyetir mobil.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Komentarnya sebelum akhirnya is menarik adiknya dengan paksa kedalam mobil.

Di perjalanan hanya ada keheningan dan sedikit perasaan tidak enak. Rei yang duduk di belakang menatapi jalanan yang tak ada habisnya membuatnya kagum. Sementara Kaori menyetir mobil layaknya orang kerasukan. Ia masih mendalam-dalami perkataan jahat adiknya tadi.

Semakin perjalanan menjauh semakin pula ingatan akan kata-kata Rei memudar. Ia juga harus focus dengan jalanan yang di renovasi. Kaori akan menemui pacar Reid an itu saja yang ia akan fokuskan.

Ia membenarkan spion mobilnya ke wajah Rei.

"Kau harus belajar menyetir,kau tahu. Kau menyebalkan."

"Hm."

Dilanjutkan lagi perjalanan mereka kerumah kekasih Rei.

"Jadi bagaimana tampangnya?" Kaori mencurutkan mukanya kea rah adiknya tersebut, "Cantik."

"Maksudku seperti bagaimana?"

Rei terbangun sedikit dari tempat duduknya. Ia kemudian menyandarkan dirinya ke sofa mobil bewarna jingga.

"Dia memiliki rambut se bahu dengan bando biru. Matanya indah dan dia pernah satu kelas denganku."

Kaori sedang menahan tawanya sendiri, "Pft, dik, jangan pacaran kalau baru tahu satu kelas sekali." Ia sedikit meremehkan adiknya yang tidak punya ekspresi tersebut. "Hm. Dia sering makan denganku bila istirahat kok. Dan biasanya kalau tidak ada Touka,pasti Asuko akan menemani kami."

"Oh,ya aku sudah tidak lama berbicara dengan Asuko. Dia bagaimana?" Tanya kakaknya. Adiknya hanya bergumam,

"Masih,sama. Sudah lelaki,tsundere pula." Rei hanya menghadapkan kepalanya ke spion kakaknya.

"Ah,aku rindu masa-masa aku memperebutkan dia dengan Asuko yang dulu." Kaori hanya mengangguk sedikit lemas. Rei dengan cepat menyentuh pundak kakaknya, "Kalau tidak ingin di ingat,biarkan saja." Kemudian ia balik dengan pandang kacanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai. "Ini rumahnya?" Kaori sedikit terkaget-kaget saat melihat mansion indah bertemakan sedikit zen-macha. Semuanya serba-serbi warna hijau yang membuat dirimu dapat tenang. Tak lupa juga bau green tea yang dapat di cium dengan sedikit jelas saat mereka berada di depan gerbang.

Mereka yang singkatnya terjebak di gerbang, seketika masuk dengan mudah. Semua karena Rei tiba-tiba saja menelefon pacarnya tersebut untuk mengabari bahwa ia sudah sampai rumahnya.

"Kak, apa pun yang kau lakukan. Ini bukanlah _dia_." Sempat tersendat-sendat lagi oleh kata-kata Rei, Kaori tetap melanjutkan laju kendaraannya hingga sampai di pintu utama.

Disana sudah terdapat gadis berusia 20 tahun, sama dengan Rei hanya berbeda 1 tahun dengan Kaori. Gadis tersebut melambaikan tangannya. Dia memakai jaket violet dengan garis hijau disekujurnya. Diikuti juga rok biru dongker se lutut. Oh,ya satu hal. Gadis tersebut memakai topi ala francis dengan dua tonjolan seperti telinga kucing.

Figure pendek yang kalau di bandingkan dengan tinggi Rei yaitu sebahu. Ia mempunyai rambut lurus sebahu dengan bagian depannya seperti termagnet ke rahangnya. Tampak sangat cantik. Apalagi mata karamelnya yang melihat kemana-mana.

Kaori hanya menatapnya dengan penuh pesona. Ia tidak sangka ada wanita secantik ini yang dapat berpacaran dengan Rei. Tersirat perasaan kasihan serta Ke irian dilontarkan ke Rei.

Gadis itu mendekat sambil mengatur nafasnya. "Ah-Rei. Kau sudah datang." Ia kemudian tidak sengaja berpaspasan mata dengan kakaknya yang sekaran sedang duduk di depan. "Oh ya Rei aku duduk di depan saja ya. Aku kasihan dengan kakakmu."

Rei kemudian hanya mengangguk. Ada rasa lega akhirnya aku bisa tiduran di seluruh ini, tetapi ia bungkam. Gadis tersebut duduk dengan rapi lalu memasang seat-belt.

"Halo." Salamnya ke Kaori. Sontak membuat gadis bersurai putih-silver tersebut kaget. "Ah ya. Aku Kaori Nagisa." Di balaslah dengan senyuman.

"Aku Sayaka Ikari." Mereka berdua berjabat tangan. Terasa sensasi hangat dari hanya berjabat tangan.

" _Wah kau hebat ya."_

" _Ini semua karena aku selalu memikirkan tentangmu"_

"Jadi kalian berdua mau kemana?" Kaori membenarkan duduknya sampai akhirnya Sayaka angkat bicara.

"Sebenarnya kita ingin nonton saja. Sebaiknya Nagisa-san ikut saja."

Kaori hanya mengangguk seadanya. "Panggil aku Kaori saja." Dengan seketika Sayaka mengangguk lalu balik ke asal duduknya.

Ada rasa aneh yang tersirat dalam dirinya. Suatu rasa iri dan kekesalan yang tumbuh

 _Kak, apapun yang kau lakukan. Ini bukanlah,dia._

 **FUUUUH akhirnya selesai.**

 **Halo para peminat NGE! Ini fic pertamaku di NGE so, masih agak kaku-kaku.  
kalo untuk mikirin persis mereka kayak gimana aku gak tau. Tho,aku sudah melakukan ala kadarnya/disomplakkin sambel.**

 **Padahal awalnya buat tugas sekolah nih fanfic, tetapi akhirnya di batalkan. /salahkan temanku**

 **Ok**

 **Makasih yang udh baca**

 **Like read and review (?)**


End file.
